Party Poohper
Party Poohper is the first segment of the twenty-second and the final episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on March 4th, 1989. Synopsis Rabbit’s five hundred relatives are coming to visit him and there is little time left to do the preparations. He asks Pooh, Tigger and Piglet to help him by distracting his guests while he arranges the party. Plot Rabbit is brushing his teeth as the episode begins. After doing this, he checks it off his to-do list. Next he combs his ears. While doing this, he asks himself, “Why isn’t everyone as organized as me?”, and checks it off the list. Then he realizes that #3 says: “Prepare for party”. Overcome with shock, he dashes out of the room and into the kitchen. He remembers that he has 500 relatives coming at 6:00. Realizing he cannot do everything at once, he decides to make a schedule. Tigger objects to the schedule, saying that at parties, everyone should have fun, but having a schedule is not fun. Rabbit yells, “This is a party! Who said anything about fun?”. Rabbit explains to Pooh how to make a cake, but of course he says this too quickly and confuses Pooh. Meanwhile, Piglet tries various decorations for the party (but they are all holiday based Christmas, Easter, etc....). As Pooh continues to put each wrong ingredient into the cake, it increases the amount of pressure it will explode from. Before they can finish however, Rabbit's relatives arrive two hours early ready to party (pleasing Tigger) Rabbit tries to get them to leave. Upon getting their attention, Rabbit tells the bunnies to go with their “uncle” Piglet to read them a story for the next two hours. Finally, with the bunnies out of the picture, Rabbit sighs in relief. Then Piglet begins to read the story to the 500 bunnies. Rabbit believes Pooh is taking too long with the cake, so he takes it and puts it in the oven (unknown to him that Pooh had put in all the wrong ingredients). While the cake is in the oven, it begins to grow larger and eventually explodes, covering the entire house (excluding Rabbit’s bedroom) with cake mix. Realizing Pooh has eaten all the honey in the house, Rabbit sends Gopher out to get more honey in 15 minutes and demands Pooh to make another cake. Meanwhile, Piglet finishes reading the story with a sad ending which causes the bunnies to cry in sadness. Rabbit hears this and is furious to find out this was not on the schedule. Piglet tries to apologize, but now knowing he cannot prepare for the party with the gang or the bunnies in the house, Rabbit swings open his door and throws out the gang shouting: “There’s no time for sorry!” and demands that they keep the bunnies under their control for the next hour so he can prepare for the party without distractions. Meanwhile, Gopher attempts to get honey from a nearby beehive with a pair of Baseball gloves, but the bees steal them. Rabbit continues to prepare for the party, knowing it’s the right thing to do. Meanwhile, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet are taking the bunnies for a walk, like Rabbit instructed them to do, but later, unknown to them, while passing around Gopher’s house, the bunnies go into it. Then Pooh demands to halt, stating that if they go to far, they will be late for the party. Tigger agrees, but as they turn to head back to Rabbit’s house, they notice the remainder of the bunnies going into Gopher’s house. Looking down it, Pooh says: “Oh, bother”, knowing what they must do. Then Rabbit finishes with the cake with 2.8 seconds to spare. Then he goes outside to tell everyone the party is about to begin, only to find his front yard empty. Rabbit is angered that the gang did not arrive on the right time, like instructed. He goes to Pooh's house, hoping to find them there. Meanwhile, Gopher is gathering dynamite to blast the tree and get the honey. At Pooh's house, Rabbit finds nothing. Then He heads for Piglet’s house. Meanwhile, in Gopher’s, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet are searching for the bunnies. During the search, they find Gopher and ask him if he’s seen the bunnies. He does not answer the question; being behind schedule, he is busy carrying dynamite to the tree. Then they continue their search. Meanwhile, Rabbit returns home. Tired of searching, he goes inside his house, telling himself that he planned the party for 6:00 (it is currently 6:00). Feeling betrayed, he states “I’ll show them!”. Meanwhile, Pooh, Tigger and Piglet finally locate the bunnies and begin to lead them out of the tunnel and into Rabbit’s house (unknown to them, they are landing on a lever which will blow up the dynamite Gopher is setting). Meanwhile, Rabbit is celebrating the party without the gang and bunnies, but realizes it is not as fun and finally realizes that schedules aren’t fun when it comes to parties, believing that Tigger was right all along. Meanwhile, the bunnies are finally all out of the tunnel. A tired Piglet informs Pooh that that was the last one, but he leans his arm on the lever and sets off the dynamite by accident. The resulting explosion finally gets the rest of the gang and the bunnies to the party, but despite being late, the party continues and Rabbit promises a bunny that he can have fun whenever he wants and puts a hat on his head as the episode ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Bees * Rabbit's relatives Cast Gallery Rabbit'sRelatives.png 6557-0-13.jpg Party Poohper.jpg|Title Card 526x297-m6j.jpg Hqdefault (16).jpg Rabbit is combing his ears.jpg Trivia *This marks the first time in Winnie the Pooh history that Rabbit's relatives make an appearance. *The title of the episode is a allusion of the phrase, “party pooper”. *Broomstick versions of Eeyore and Roo are seen. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1989 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Rabbit episode